Perfect
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Pan Feels Worthless but Trunks makes her realize she is here for a reason ( I really suck at summaries ) i'm trying Just give it a shot it wont be a waist of time!


_Perfect_

_Authors Note: _Yet again am I writing a new story instead of updating my others! Sorry buh I am on mania mode again plus something happened on friday that made this come to mind! I wroked really hard on this so enjoy! XD

_'I know I shouldn't care...I know I shouldn't care about what they think and what they have to say...but after hearing it so many times you start to believe there hurtful words...Maybe there right.' _Pan thought to herself while

~Flash Back~

( Orange Star High )

Pan was eating her lunch under a shady oak tree all alone as usual it was distant from where all the other kids sat. Pan put down her lunch, picked up her favorite book, and began reading.

" What a freak that girl is!" One of pans class mates, Allison, said while pointing at pan.

"Yeah Shes so ugly and Weird always sitting alone and reading." Allisons best friend Madison chimmed in.

Pan looked up from her book. She saw four of her class mates standing in front of her.

"What a queer!" A girl named Ronda said

" Is it a boy or a girl? " Ronda's twin sister Cherry said glaring at Pan.

Pan just looked back down at her book trying to ignore them and pretend they weren't there.

" Look at us when were talking to you Stupid" Cherry said yanking pans head up by her ponytail.

"Yeah she asked you a question You Worthless peice of shit!" Allison sneered

"Fuck you" Pan said while trying to take off her ki disabler she was forced to wear during school hours unfortenetly only bulma and her parents could take it off. ( An: It takes away her sayian strength and ability to use ki )

" What Did you say you Friend less Freak!" Madison said glaring at her.

" I said fuck you! " Pan said she then spit in madisons face

" Wrong Move Bitch." Ronda said

Madison wiped the spit off her face slowly then punched Pan square in the face.

Pan felt the blood trickle down her lip " Go to hell all of you!"

" You first Filthy Whore! Oh thats right! Your Forever alone!" Allison said then kicked pan in the stomach sending her to the ground.

Pan Coughed up blood " At least I dont sleep with every boy in sight!"

"Shut up you Short Retarded Bastard!" Ronda said kicking pan in the face.

Just then the bell rung

"Your lucky Little useless He-She!" Cherry who was about to punch her said pulling her fist back.

"This isn't over Ugly Lesbian Shit Face!" Allison said she took pans book and threw it a good 65 feet away "Hmpf"

Allison, Ronda, Cherry, and Madison they walked away.

~End of FlashBack~

Pan touched her now busted lip softly and cringed.

_'They are right...' _Pan got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom and glared at the person she saw in the mirror.

"What is wrong with you...Why are you so Ugly...**You are **_worthless_!" Pan said to her reflection feeling the hot tears flow down her cheek.

"You are _**NOTHING! **_They are right You desurve to die...You should just do everyone a favor and..." Pan couldn't finish her sentence.

Pan looked at the razor that was on the sink in front of the mirror. She picked it up and looked at her scarred right arm. She then she threw the razor back on the sink. _'No I promised...'_

~Flashback~

Pan sighed happilly as she felt the sensation of the warm calming blood rush down her arm from the long gash she had just Inflicted on herself using a kitchen knife.

Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Pan hid the knife under her pillow and wiped the blood away.

Hiding her arms behind her back and sitting on her bed "Come in" pan called

Trunks walked in "Hey Pan-chan! How are you?"

"Hi Boxer Boy. Im fine." Pan replied forcing a smile

Trunks walked over to pan's bed and sat down. "Pan Can I ask you Something?"

" Anything" She replied

"Why does your room smell like your blood...and its fresh." Trunks ask rasing an eyebrow

Pans heart skipped a beat " I uh...I just um Accidently." Pan swallowed hard."Fell and cut my arm..." Pan lied

Trunks looked pan in the eye " Let me see it..." He said Praying that pan wasn't doing what he thought she was.

"Its Fine Trunks..." Pan said hoping he would just drop it.

" Panna, I said Let me see it" He replied firmly.

"Trunks...please dont..." Pan said feeling tears slip out of her eyes.

" Have you been...cutting?"

"..."

"Have you...?" Trunks asked as one tear slipped.

"...only a little" Pan whispered

Trunks pulled Pans arms from behind her back gently and looked at them long and hard.

Tears fell freely from pans eyes.

Trunks gently touched pans cuts and she cringed.

" This doesn't look like a little Pan..."

"..."

"Why tho panna?...Are you trying to rip my heart out?"

" It makes the pain go away...even if for only a while..." Pan said softly

" This isnt the right way Panny..."

" I know its just...Its the most effective way" Pan said quietly " Please dont tell..."

Several more tears fell from his eyes " I wont...as long as you just Promise me... Promise me you wont ever try to take yourself away from me." Trunks said as his voice began cracking "Please Promise you wont ever cut again" He finished despreatly

Pan looked into trunks eyes "...I promise" she said hesitantly

He then embraced her and She cried on his shoulder as he began trying to compfort her

~End of Flashback~

" It seems like trunks is the only one that cares and really understands now a day..." Pan whispered then sighed heavilly

As if on que Trunks knocked on Pan's door.

"Comming.." Pan said but her voice cracked. She wiped away the tears and went to open the door.

Trunks took one look at Pan and felt his heart almost break."Panna, Have you been...Crying...?"

A single tear slipped from Pan's eye and Trunks wiped it away.

"Trunks...What is wrong with me...? I need you to be completely honesty maybe I can change." Pan stammered

"Theres nothing wrong with you, Princess."

" Im far from a Princess..." Pan said looking down

Trunks lifted her head up from her chin using his intex finger ( AN; *puts in Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and starts singing along* )

" Pan, You are a Princess, Your my Princess, Your Perfect Just the way you are."

"...Im not perfect not even close...Im Unwanted, and Ugly and Worthless a-."

" Stop it!" Trunks cut her off " You are wanted, You are _Beautiful_, You are not worthless."

"..."

"Im gunna show all these fast talking whores What happens when you mesa with Pan Son!"

"Trunks,...Dont that'll just make it worse..." Pan implored " You dont have to lie to me...i know the truth"

"God Damn It Pan! You are beautiful! You are the most important person to me...because _I Love You."_

"You mean it Trunks..."

" Of Course. I have for a long time..." Trunks said softly and then brushed the few stray tears that manages to fall from pans eyes

" I Love you too, Trunks..."

" You know what, How bout me and you go on a date...You will say yes because you want to!"

"Trunks..."

"Yes Panna"

"That Jedi mind trick from Star Wars will never work."

"I know..." Trunks said sighing

" But"

"But?" Trunks said hopefully

"I will go on a date with you."

Trunks beamed. " Yes"

"You big goof" Pan said giggling

Trunks blushed. "So..."

"So..." Pan said

Trunks began leaning in to capture pans lips when gohan walked by.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Nothing Sir!" Trunks said jumping back

" Damn Straight " Gohan said glaring at Trunks lk I got my eye on you Briefs" Gohan then continued to do gohanly things.

Pan burst out laughing " You...almost...pissed...yourself!" She said between laughter

" Shut up Pan..." Trunks said blushing but then he couldn't help but laugh as he say how hard pan was laughing.

_**THE END!...OR IS IT! DUN DUN DUN!**_

AN: I worked Really hard on this story *zeno snickers* Damn pervert...Neways I know the ending sucked *zeno snickers* Buh I wanted to post b4 I go to school so...I have another Story Its a Bra and Goten I put a lot of effort into tnat story it also has Trunks and pan in it as well as Ubb and Marron...possibly well there at least mentioned Its kinda funny I guess! So maybe you wanna read it?


End file.
